


Diamonds in the Sky

by LondynEngland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day, and Tony certainly knows how to take you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I have had it with all of this love stuff. 
> 
> So this idea came to me while listening to Pandora, when Diamonds from Rihanna came on. And this was born. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Tony Stark, Nick Fury or JARVIS.   
> Tony used to own you, but then you know...
> 
> <3
> 
> Also, let me know what you think! I'm always open to suggestions

“Can I open my eyes now?” You impatiently asked. 

“One more moment,” Tony replied, using his palm to guide you. 

It was Valentine’s Day, and as soon as you arrived home, Tony had blindfolded you. 

“I really hope you aren’t taking me to a fancy restaurant. I’m not wearing anything elegant.” You said after a moment.

“No, don’t worry. You look fine.” Your lovely boyfriend said, pecking you on the cheek. You immediately blushed; you still weren’t used to his affectionate displays.  
You were curious as to where you were, Tony had driven the car for quite a while, and you had been blindfolded for the trip. Taking a deep breath, you tried to heighten your other senses, struggling to deduce your whereabouts.  Tony snickered, looking at your focused expression. 

“Oh, shut up.” You half giggled, growing less and less patient. 

“Just a few more steps, I promise.” Tony laughed, he knew you hated surprises with a burning passion, and this was just one of his ways of saying ‘I love you.’

You cautiously walked a bit farther before Tony stopped, and removed the blinding cloth from your (eye color) orbs. You gasped, taking in the beautiful setting. 

Tony had set up an outdoor picnic of sorts, complete with a basket, candles and a blanket. The sun was setting on your right, and the picnic had the perfect view. 

“I know you don’t like doing anything fancy, so I figured a picnic would do.” Tony said, interrupting your thoughts. 

“Oh Tony, I love it. It’s perfect.” You smiled, hugging him and planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Care to take a seat?” He asked, gesturing to the blanket. 

“I’d love to.” You answer, taking his hand and pulling him down with you. “I’m really glad I decided to not wear a skirt.” You laughed, as Tony began to set up the meal.

“I don’t know; a skirt’s way easier to pull off.” Tony suggested, throwing you one of his famous smirks. 

You playfully smacked him on the arm, “If you think one picnic is all it takes to get in my pants, you’re wrong.” 

Tony did his best to look surprised, but ended up laughing. He pulled out two sandwiches, slightly blushing. “I don’t know how to make anything impressive, but I brought some PB&J’s.” 

You smiled at him, taking one of the sandwiches. “I didn’t expect anything extravagant coming from you.” 

Tony placed a hand on his chest, trying to look offended. “Now that hurt.”  
You giggled and scooted closer to him, watching the sun fade into the oncoming night. 

~time skip~

You lay on the blanket, your head resting on Tony’s chest. He was twirling your hair as you watched the night sky. “I love you, (Name). I really do.” Tony sighed, his brown eyes fixed on the inky blackness.

“I love you too, Tony.” You replied, turning your head to look at him. 

You laid there for a while, just watching the heavens. “You know, when I was a little kid, I thought that the stars were diamonds,” you laughed “and that only the prettiest diamonds were chosen to be in the sky, the prettier the diamond, the brighter the star.”

Tony glanced at you before replying, “If you were a diamond, you’d be the brightest star of the whole sky.” You blushed, looking back up at the sky. “I mean it. I’m not just saying that because I’m your boyfriend.” 

You snuggled closer into him, relishing in his, well, everything. And before you knew it, you were fast asleep.

 

<3 Fin

 

 

-Extended Ending, READ AT OWN RISK-

 

 

-I’m not kidding. Turn around if you don’t want feels-

 

 

-last chance-

 

 

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line. It’s urgent.” JARVIS’s robotic voice filters in, breaking the illusion around Tony. The starlit sky fades to the Stark Tower’s interior, and Tony sadly sighs.

It was the first Valentine’s Day without his valentine, and he knew it would only get harder as time droned on. Two months ago, around Christmas time, you were in a fatal car accident. Tony blamed himself; for not being there with you, for not protecting you. The accident had been bad, and you died on the way to the hospital. Tony had felt nothing worse in his entire life. He refused to do anything, opting instead to drink away the pain. The rest of the team eventually got used to your death, and Tony’s sulk. 

Tony had spent his time drinking and building this, a device that could take a memory and put you back into it. And after a moment the entire room was back to its normal interior. “Put him on.” Tony painfully sighed, still reminiscing in your memory. 

 

And this is how the lonely billionaire spent his days.


End file.
